Mogar
Mogar is a new character appearing in season 2 of X-Ray and Vav. History Background Mogar was raised by a cow who live together in a wooden horse in a forest. In one point her mother became missing, and he begins his search for her in a nearby city. Appearance Mogar has messy dark brown hair and wears a bear hide as a hood. He has several red markings on his arms and face, possibly war paint. He wears fur boots and bracers, as well as yellow pants. He wields a longsword which he uses in combat. Personality Mogar is tough, silent, and strong; he tends to refer to himself in third- person rather than first person ("Mogar," instead of, "I"). He appears to be looking for his mother and while on his mission, he spends his time being a vigilante. He holds X-ray and Vav to very little regard, believing them to be very weak and that they talk too much. Whenever he runs into someone committing villainous acts, he looks over them carefully. If it is not someone of interest, he then states, "You are not the one I am looking for..." and runs off. Whenever he grows angry, he deeply growls like a Bear. He is seen sleeping standing up in Coal & Order, and is also revealed to keep a journal. In this journal, it is revealed that all he has done is to find his mother who is being held captive somewhere. However, despite his ability to both write and speak in full sentences, he appears to be dyslexic, stating himself that, "Mogar cannot read big words." Powers and Abilities Mogar can jump and scale buildings with relative ease and appears to be skilled at sword fighting. He is also shown to be strong enough to break free of Vav's slo-mo hands, survive a blast from X-ray's goggles, break plexiglass with a single punch, and strike his sword to the ground which causes a small fissure. In My Dinner With Ash it is revealed that his blood glows, possibly aiding to why he has such immense strength. In No You In Team, we discover that his mother Edgar (a cow) is the source of immense strength, and that, if separated from her for to long, he will lose all his power. Also, anyone who drinks her milk will also acquire Mogar's strength. Trivia *Mogar is based on Michael Jones' alter ego from the Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series, and the Banjo-Kazooie skin his character wears in-game. Banjo-Kazooie is one of Michael's favorite games overall; his first Versus victory against Ray came in Banjo-Tooie in episode 23, in the closest match in Versus history; the best-of-seven was tied at 3 and Michael took the final round 61-60. *The red bird seen at his treehouse is another reference to Michael's Minecraft skin, as it resembles Kazooie. *Mogar's longsword resembles the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series, and is a similar color to that of the diamond sword from Minecraft. This choice of weapon is rather fitting, as Michael has said in Minecraft that Mogar is a warrior and he himself is a Legend of Zelda fan. *In an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy another ''Mogar ''is Harold's popular alter-ego, only seen in Battle of the Bands. In the sense they both share the shirtless and fur/hair like traits. This is believed to be purely coincidence *Mogar's leitmotif is a tribal sounding drum. *Mogar appears as a skin for Gnash in Brawlhalla. The Mad King is one as well, but for Roland. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Villain